My husbands wedding !
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: 231 people got married today one of the was me !


**Carphanie again.**

Carlos POV

_When Stephanie broke up with me I was depressed. I needed sonny she was my life and I missed her __A LOT__. So after six months of _

_Drinking and one-night stands, my mom and dad pushed me into an arranged marriage._

''Do you Sasha Montez take Carlos Garcis as your loving husband?'' ''I do'' said Sasha

_She had a with a big smile on her see, I only love Sasha like a sister but my mom and dad forced me to marry her. The girl I really love is Stephanie king. The one that broke my heart._

''Do you Carlos Garcia take Sasha Montez to be your loving wife?'' ''I- ''

_As I was about to give my answer the most stunning girl burst through the church doors. _

Stephanie King.

Stephanie POV

_This morning I woke up and my eyes darted to the calendar. It was the 2nd of August. Oh No. _

_Today was the day Carlos was getting married. To tell you the truth I was __not__ over him, I missed him so much. When I broke up with him, It was the most stupid thing I have ever done._

_I mean he was only trying to help but I just pushed him away and now he's gone forever._

_Or maybe not. _

Carlos POV

_Stephanie King the love of my life burst through the doors. Everyone was now looking at her, gasps and whispers filled the church._

_So I told Sasha to wait and made my way over to where Stephanie was. I took her hand (I felt so many sparks) and led her outside. _

''What are you doing here'' _I said with a soft voice ''_Carlos look, when we broke up it was a mistake I was just really angry at you and when I heard that you were getting married...I-I broke down, I'm trying to say Carlos that I miss you and I never stopped loving you'' _she said putting her soft hand on my cheek. ''_I love you'' _she said again with as much as emotion she had. _

_The only thing that I could do at this moment was kiss her. So I put my hands on her hips, automaticly her hands went around my neck. I pulled her closer, bent down and kissed her square_

_on her soft lips. When we pulled away I said ''_I love you to and I never stopped thinking about you either'' '' So what do we do now'' _she said to me with that cute smile on her face _

_''_Well, we tell them'' _I said taking her hand and leading her inside the church._

Stephanie POV

_We walked into the church with our hands joined, Carlos was ignoring all the confused looks we were getting but I noticed the nice one's from Jo Camille Rachel Katie and the BTR boys, He then started to lead me to the stage, when we were on the huge stage Carlos took the mic and started to speak._

''Excuse me everyone but me and Steph have something to tell you all, well as you all might know, me and Steph broke up almost 4 years ago but we didn't stop thinking about each other'' _after Carlos said that everyone started to say 'aww' or ' thats so cute' _''and well, I love Stephanie and she loves me to''.

_Then he turned to Sasha _''I'm sorry Sasha but I can't marry you, I only love you like a sister''

_Sasha came over to him and gave him a friendly hug _''I understand'' _she said with a smile on her face. _

_The DJ put some party songs and said into the mic _''This songs for Stephanie and Carlos !''

_Then every one started to dance and congratulate me and Carlos for getting back together._

_For the full night everyone danced and had a good a slow song came on, Carlos came up to me and said _''Hey El amor de mi vida (SPANISH FOR LOVE OF MY LIFE) dance with me'' _he said holding out his hand. I took his hand and he walked me to the dance floor._

_My hands went around his neck, his hands around my waist and my head resting on his chest._

_Well a lot happened today, I'm not sure about the future but I am sure about one thing and that is _

_I'm madly in love with Carlos Garcia._

* * *

><p><em>6 months Later December 16th<em>

Wedding's are all the same the bride wears white and when she walks down the aisle the groom's face lights up the entire room.

They say I do and Kiss and feel like the most luckiest person in the world and the sparks fly everywhere.

231 people got married today : One of the was me !.

I am Now Stephanie Marie Garcia !


End file.
